


In Bed

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks wakes Remus up to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I'm the monster in your bed"

“Remus,” hissed a voice. “Remus wake up.”

He squinted at the darkened room, focusing on the smiling face only a few inches from his. “Dora?”

Her smile only broadened. “We’re in bed.”

Remus huffed out a laugh. “Yes, we are.”

“You and me,” Tonks continued. “Are in bed. My bed.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“ _You_ are in my bed.”

“I am,” Remus agreed.

Tonks turned her face into Remus’s shoulder, shaking with laughter until he was laughing, too.

“What?” he demanded.

“There’s a werewolf in my bed,” she giggled, and there was nothing else to do but kiss her quiet. 

THE END


End file.
